


黑暗的媾和

by boringrain



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: 一个不死队男孩爱上了吸魂鬼





	黑暗的媾和

高大的隆德骑士拥抱着他，让他想起那些由冰凉的月光笼罩着，狼群共同狩猎的平静暗夜。在暗夜中，快乐的海潮一波一波的在身体内部冲刷着，连内脏都透进去了，抚慰了那儿曾经一次次被捅穿过的疼痛。  
“那里，请，多碰碰…”  
男孩在接近窒息的快感中艰难地含着舌头说话，吸魂鬼摸了一把他翘起的银发，又忍不住袭击了那可爱的仿佛初生的粉色嘴唇。  
男孩只会笨拙的张开嘴，让来自黑暗的恶灵为所欲为。他的舌头被咬住吮吸，发出一串丢人的咕啾声，好像一块小点心一样让人咬了又咬，而喉管里灌进了甜蜜、粘稠又清凉的汁液，他知道这是喂给他的奖励，整个通往胃部的甬道都在为这而欢欣地发痒着，因为黑暗的抚摸而颤动。不论上面还是下面他都能做一个很好的，用来包裹的容器，吸魂鬼这么称赞着男孩儿，在他服侍男人的穴里打着圈儿地钻着，回应他的请求。  
不死队男孩被操的高兴极了，像只小狗一样发出了呜呜汪汪的叫唤。他时常让骑士想起山林里没好好受过人类教养的乡下野狗，只会横冲直撞，单纯又原始，然而那摘下面罩后的脸庞却生得细嫩漂亮，仿佛没被风吹过的花瓣，像隆德骑士很久以前见过的，属于贵族们所有的东西，只能用金勺，丝绒靠垫和糖果才能豢养起来的宠物。谁能想到他现在也拥有一个那样的宠物了，只会专心地看着主人，漂亮的脸被汗水和泪水弄湿，让他操出了带着色情意味、快要哭泣一般的表情，宝石一样的眼珠清澈又叫人开心，仿佛眼中的是他的全世界。他的雪白屁股让盔甲磨得通红，腿根滴着水和细密的汗，性起而嫣红湿润的软穴不知疲倦地吸着男人那沉寂了很久的阴茎，一点也不舍得让它离开。小隆德骑士把男孩抱起来，让男孩的穴舒舒服服的坐在鸡巴上，一次次顶他的花芯，让他发出一声比一声淫秽的叫喊。  
他从不知道自己身体里会有这样的地方，被顶弄就能让他尖叫，眼泪都忍不住流下来，也不知道身体可以让他获得这样的快乐。在讨伐深渊的征战中他的身体只会被刀刃毫不怜悯地刺穿，突起的刺卷走碎肉，留下一个湿漉漉的洞，他曾经屈辱的抱着自己被切下来的肢体翻滚逃窜，连骨头也被恶意的砸碎，被埋在尸体下面，动也动不了的等着兄弟们来救他。最后他扑到他的拯救者怀里一刻也不敢松开，元素液让所有的伤口吱吱咯咯地粘回去也全都再痛了一遍，他的手仍然被幻痛侵扰拿不稳剑。他知道被异物贯穿可以带来那么多种疼痛，却从不知道那个隐秘而无用的入口可以带来这样的极乐。他欣喜又感激，想把自己的肉洞一直对吸魂鬼敞开着，永远这样敞开着也好，感谢他愿意操这个莫名存在的，没有用处的肉穴。  
他身上能进的地方都让领养他的骑士进过了。


End file.
